Fingir
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: "Y esa odiosa maquina dio mi final, ja, ahora todo me hace gracia, me gustaría volver a reírme otra vez en esa habitación aunque a Inglaterra le parezca lo mas horrible del mundo"


Buenas~~, otra vez yo y mi mente malvada y retorcida creamos una historia sin romance, en donde el amor no correspondido esta presente, para darle cierto giro al UsUk y que no se nos haga monótono.  
>Canciones que use; "No more" de Miku hatsune. "I need a doctor" (olvide el autor ._.) y "I=nightmare" de SeeU (amo esta version del i =fantasy *o*)<br>Sin mas, disfruten, quien narra, es Estados Unidos  
>Advertencias; Algunas palabras fuertes<br>Disclaimer: Si Hetalia me perteneciera, haría que Sealand fuera un país y ya (?)

* * *

><p>Estoy tan destrozado, es como si me hubieran cortado y abierto las entrañas y me hubieran quitado el alma en su estado mas puro, dejándome como un zombi, me rio, pero al reírme me duele, me duele el corazón, me duele la cara al fingir sonreír, yo digo "Estoy bien" y me rió como un idiota, es lo que todos creen.<p>

Todos creen en esa vaga mentira que yo invente para que no se preocupen por mi, para que no vayan y le echen la culpa a Inglaterra por no aceptar mis sentimientos y haberse ido con el pruso, no es su culpa, por eso finjo estar bien, para protegerlo, porque aun le amo, y me duele, y otra vez, me rio.

Me pregunto que tan baja estará mi economía, es decir, ando bastante decaído, pero como dije, nadie lo sabe porque finjo, que triste que nadie vea la verdad, si es así, ¿Seré olvidado?, ¿moriré?

Las naciones no mueren, eso dicen…

_Estoy solo en esta habitación  
>en donde nadie entra<br>Nadie esta aquí, soy el único_

_Mezclado en la oscuridad, hablo sin parar_  
><em>si el sol fuera a entrar todo desaparecería<em>

Cierro mis ojos para poder dormirme y asistir a la reunión de mañana, y una vez mas, fingir que estoy bien.

* * *

><p>Llegue tercero a la reunión, cuando entre a la sala, vi a Inglaterra y a Prusia, muy juntos, no quise ver mas. Cerré la puerta y me fui a tomar aire, después de un rato, volví, habían llegado más naciones, me senté en mi asiento y me quede allí inmóvil, me quería reír, pero de seguro me dolería.<p>

Prusia se me acerca y me examina un rato, luego pasa su mano por mis ojos y le miro.

-¿Estas bien?, te noto raro Alfred- Menciona

-Estoy bien- Y vuelvo a fingir que estoy bien mientras lo acompaño de otra vaga sonrisa que convence al pruso, porque este se va a su asiento, al lado de Inglaterra.

La reunión no hizo ningún avance como siempre, salvo que yo no ise ningún comentario, no hable, no quería hacerlo, me aburrí de hablar, cuando se dio por terminada la reunión, encontré que todos me miraban, sobretodo Alemania.

-Oye Estados Unidos, no hablaste en toda la reunión, ¿Estas bien?-Otra vez esa estúpida pregunta, si estoy bien, estoy bien, aunque este mintiendo.

-Estoy bien- Murmure, me levante, tome mis papeles que nunca fueron leídos, los mire a todos, menos a Inglaterra, y me fui de allí

_No quiero ver nada  
>No necesito la ayuda de nadie<br>No me respeten, soy patético  
>Déjenme solo.<em>

_Siempre voy solo a casa  
>Soy una nación y estoy<br>por perder el sentido del mi camino_

_Una vez que me enamore, solo mentiré_  
><em>Si me saco los ojos, todo estará despierto<em>  
><em>No quiero ver nada<em>  
><em>No es la culpa de nadie<em>  
><em>Todo es mi culpa<em>  
><em>Déjenme solo…<em>

Volví a casa y me acosté en el sillón, y mire hacia el techo, me dolía, me dolía fingir, mas aun, ante las persona que mas amo, que no mostro ningún interés en mi, no me miro, no me hablo, porque no le importo.

Deje de importarle a Inglaterra hace mucho, si no fuera por cierto francés, Inglaterra jamás se hubiera enterado de lo que yo siento hacia él, pero ya no importa, yo le deje de importar, y eso, me duele demasiado.

**En otras noticas, se vio una baja en la economía de los Estados Unidos, lo que podría comenzar a afectar a gran parte del mundo y provocar una crisis, que a diferencia de años anteriores, podría ser una crisis muy grave, según expertos…**

Me enferme, no puedo levantarme de la cama, me duele todo, un doctor vino hoy a conectarme la famosa e inútil maquina de los "Beeps" para asegurarse que sigo vivo, ¿Por qué lo hace?, a nadie le importo, deberían dejarme morir, seguro que el mundo seria mejor.

**Noticia de ultimo momento; La economía de Estados Unidos bajo tanto, que fue sacada de su puesto como superpotencia y ha entrado China como esta, lo que podría salvarnos de la crisis mas grave que se ha tenido…**

Todos los países vinieron a verme, todos menos Inglaterra, según el pruso, estaba demasiado "ocupado", mentira, no quiere verme, no quiere verme porque no le importo, así tal cual. Hasta Noruega vino a verme en nombre de los nórdicos, me trajo unas galletas hechas por Dinamarca y me entrego una nota que decía; "recupérate panzón", seguro lo escribió Dinamarca.

Cada dia empeoro más y mas, es como si me muriera lentamente, todo por Inglaterra, pero no es su culpa, todo es mi culpa, todo por enamorarme de él, todo es mi culpa, yo soy el culpable de todo esto, yo mismo me estoy matando. Mi gente se vuelve pobre cada dia que pasa, intentan buscar recursos pero no encuentran nada, varios países me están ayudando, pero no es suficiente, me estoy muriendo, estoy llegando al final.

Levanto un brazo hacia el techo y abro mi mano completamente, me quedo en esa posición pensando en que carajo me gaste la vida, en que mierda desperdicie mi vida, la destruí comiendo hamburguesas, tomando refrescos, haciéndome engordar y luego bajando bruscamente los kilos que subía, intentado llamar la atención de Inglaterra, ¿Para que?, para que cuando le dijera "Te amo" el me dijera "Yo no", y me vuelvo a reír mientras mi brazo cae, ¿Tan loco estoy?

En la radio suena una y otra vez la misma canción, llevo escuchándola hace un buen rato, si no me equivoco es de …., este…, ah olvídenlo, ya ni me acuerdo, en estos instantes, estoy olvidando todo, por mas que intente, no puedo recordar el nombre de ni mi jefe, ni la ama de llaves, ni de algunas personas que trabajan con el jefe, estoy olvidando todo, intento llamar al doctor, pero este se fue, así que a él tampoco le importo, ¿Eh?, solo porque le pagaron me vino a ver, apuesto que les dijo a los demás "estará bien dentro de unos días, necesita descanso", si, todo para que le pagaran con sucio dinero, que viejo mas despreciable.

_I'm about to lose my mind/Estoy apunto de perder la cabeza  
>You've been gone for so longporque te has ido para siempre  
>I'm running out of timey me estoy quedando sin tiempo,  
>I need a doctornecesito un doctor,  
>Call me a doctorLlámame a un doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctornecesito un doctor, doctor  
>To bring me back to lifePara que me traiga devuelta a la vida…  
>I need a doctorNecesito un doctor_

_Doctor…_

_Doctor…_

_Doctor…_

¿Hace cuanto deje de reírme?, ¿hace cuanto deje de moverme?, deje todo atrás por culpa del amor y de los celos, y ahora estoy cayendo en un abismo de locura, viendo los deseos y las ideas mas horribles y putrefactas que se le pueden ocurrir a la mente lunática, estoy tan loco, que podría matarme con aquella pistola que tengo debajo de mi cama, pero estoy tan débil, que ya ni siquiera puedo mover mi brazo.

Me convertí en una pesadilla, hace poco sin darme cuenta mate a la ama de llaves, esta tirada allí en el piso, en un mar de sangre, la puerta esta cerrada, ¿en que momento nos encerré a ambos?, miro mis manos y están cubiertas de sangre, lo que parece tener ella enterrado es un pedazo de vidrio, lancé el cadáver al patio, al poco tiempo, los perros se lo comieron, dejando solo los huesos, los cuales se los llevaron y los fueron a enterrar a donde sabe quien, estoy loco, mate a una persona inocente, ¿Qué me habrá dicho para que yo le matase?

"¿Estas bien?"

Ah si, esta estúpida pregunta, odio que me la hagan, si, fue por eso que la mate, no me pueden preguntar esa pregunta, porque quizás vuelva a matar, me recuesto y espero al doctor inútil que no sirve de nada, pero quien abre la puerta, es Inglaterra, por un momento, tuve la esperanza de…

-La reina me envió-Dijo, a mi se me destrozo lo poco y nada que tenia de corazón, se partió en miles de pedazos, quedando la nada misma, quiero llorar, pero no lo hare, cierro fuertemente mis ojos, los abro, y voy a comenzar a fingir de nuevo.

-¿Para que?-

-Tu economía esta tan baja, que me pidió que nos separemos, ya no quiere formar parte de la "Special relationship" ni yo tampoco- Aquello fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de mi locura y sufrimiento, mire a Inglaterra, no mostraba signos de estar preocupado ni siquiera parecía tener interés en mi, de hecho, se veía que estaba molesto, de seguro le habían obligado a venir a verme, al ver que yo no decía nada continuo-Te dejo los papeles aquí para que lo pienses-En eso él se paro y yo le tome del brazo, él se giro a verme-Suéltame-Dijo, pero yo le seguía sosteniendo, e incluso, lo hacia mas fuerte, lo se, porque le sentía los huesos, en eso, le tome del brazo y lo tire hacia la puerta.

-¿¡Quieres irte!, ¡Pues bien, vete!, de todas maneras a nadie le importo, ¿¡Verdad!, ¡A nunca nadie le importe!, ¿¡Verdad!, ¡Apuesto a que todos estos hijos de puta incluyéndote me odian!, tanto es así que hicieron todo esto para que yo cayera, si, eso querían, querían que yo me muriera porque todos me odian, ¿¡Verdad!, ¡A que soy despreciable!-Y comenze a reír lunáticamente, mi risa inundaba toda la casa y hacia eco en la habitación, Inglaterra me miraba asustado, aterrado, no reconocía en mi al niño que alguna vez cuido-Y por eso viniste para acabar con nuestra relación especial, para darme el golpe final y que así me muriera de una vez por todas, ¿No?, y también te alejaste de mi, ni siquiera me hablaste, ¿¡Para que!, ¡De seguro para que muriera!.

-N-no, Estados Unidos…-

-¡Cállate perra!, tu, tu y nadie mas me odia, me odias con todo tu ser, ¿No es así?-Estaba mareado, mi cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro, Inglaterra intento sostenerme pero yo le aparte con un golpe-Suéltame-Le dije secamente, me dirija a mi cama y me acosté, me acomode y me senté mirando a Inglaterra, tenia sangre en el brazo que le tire, mire a la maquina, esta aun decía "beep", pero al lado del corazón que salía en este, el numero era "13", ja, iba a morir, ¿no?.

-Estados…-Inglaterra me veía preocupado, ¿así que ahora te preocupo?, de seguro lo hace para ver si me muero o no, tal vez para ver si tiene tiempo para escapar y que no lo culpen de que el me mato, si, de seguro se andaba pensando en alguna manera de no ser visto como un asesino.

-Cállate-Murmure, todo a mi alrededor se veía borroso, aun con mis lentes, se veía todo borroso, me saque los lentes e intente mirar a mi alrededor, mire otra vez a Inglaterra y le dije- Lárgate-

-P-pero…-

-¡Lárgate te dicen!-Y este se fue y yo me volví a quedar solo

_Soy un sueño, un sueño  
>Estoy en tus sueños<br>Soy una puerta cerrada  
>No puedes escapar<br>Soy pesadilla  
>Y aquí no podrás escapar<br>Ni despertarte  
>de mi pesadilla<em>

Y finalmente la odiosa maquina dio mi final

*Beeeeeeee...*

A Inglaterra no le importe

No le importo

Y nunca le voy a importar

¿Quieres fingir conmigo?

Ah es verdad…

A nadie le importo, ¿no?

Jajá, que triste.

**Ultimas noticias; El territorio de los Estados Unidos desapareció sin explicación alguna, se cree que fue tragado por el mar, nadie sabe ni se explica este hecho, aunque científicos dicen que el territorio de este se venia inundando cada vez mas y mas.**

_Me rio en una habitación oscura  
>Me rio porque perdí la razón<br>Estoy loco…  
>Ja, que divertido.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Bien, es lo que mi mente creo (?), espero les haya gustado

-"El yo contrario y el yo malvado son dos cosas distintas, aprendamos a ver cual somos"-


End file.
